


Light

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, I'm alive series, Modern Era, Near Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Direct sequel to 'There's a world'. Things are ... better, in a way.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after There's a world.

The room was white when he opened his eyes and the smell of it was oddly familiar but the name escaped him. His mind felt hazy, and he couldn't quite think. 

He sat up. There was a chair by the bed he was in. Empty. Plastic. 

This was a hospital room if he ever saw one. 

A tube went from somewhere above him, into his arm. 

_That's blood. So I can't be dead then..._ He thought. 

No, he wasn't dead. He felt alive. He laid down again, stared at the ceiling and tried to fall back asleep. Not that he knew what time it was. 

The door opened. 

"Grantaire?" He asked.

"I'm not Grantaire." The nurse or whatever he was said. 

"Where is he?" 

"Don't you remember?" 

"Where is he?!" 

"Calm down Enjolras." 

"Get out. Leave." 

The whatever-guy, which Enjolras had quickly named him, didn't move. 

"Get. out." 

"Alright..." The guy walked out, slowly. 

Where _was_ Grantaire? 

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked again. 

"I'm here." 

"Why am I alive?" 

"I managed to get your phone, and I somehow got the number into the phone. I pretended to be you." 

"How could they hear you?" 

Grantaire shrugged. 

"I don't know." 

"Why did you save me?" 

"Enjolras." 

"What?!" 

"Enjolras." 

"You need to _live._ " 

"Without you? I can't." 

"You have to. Just... for the record, I'm not gone. I'm here, but only because _you_ won't grieve me properly." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You haven't cleared out anything. All of my stuff are still there. It has been 8 months Enjolras. You should let me go. I'm not saying that you should forget me." 

"I don't _want_ to move on. I want you to stay here." 

"You need to let yourself grieve. You try to be strong, but even the strongest person is allowed to break. You know that." 

"Could you... you know... since you could call, do you think you could... I could... just... help me sleep. You know how." 

"I'll try, Apollo, I'll try." 

"Thanks." Enjolras couldn't help but smile a little at the nickname. 

Grantaire sat down on the bed and hesitantly reached for Enjolras hand. 

Enjolras took his hand. 

"It... it worked!" Enjolras couldn't quite believe it. 

"I knew it would." Grantaire sounded certain. 

"Just... just let me sleep here." 

"Of course. Just, will you promise me something?"

Enjolras nodded. 

"Never, ever, _ever_ try to do that again! Damnit Enjolras! You could have died!" Grantaire's expression had shifted now, it was something in his eyes. Anger.

"I could've. I thought I would actually. I wish I had." 

"Enjolras... Don't say that." 

"It's true! You know it." 

Grantaire looked straight at him, and now his expression had changed again. He looked almost hurt. 

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Least of all you. I know it hurts, and you think you're all alone. What about your... our friends? When did you last talk to them?" 

"I don't know." 

"Wasn't that what you told me once? Remember? Grantaire, you need to get out of the apartment, and see someone. That was what _you_ said. Remember?" 

Enjolras did remember. It had been a cold September night, where Grantaire had, once again, grabbed the bottle. 

* * *

* * *

_Grantaire was on the couch. Again. A bottle in his hand. He seemed intent on drinking himself senseless. What had sent him spiralling this time, he didn't even know himself._

_'You promised.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Grantaire. You promised. You said no more. Give me that!'_

_Enjolras reached for the bottle._

_Grantaire didn't hand it over._

_'Grantaire. Please.'_

_Enjolras' please fell on deaf ears._

_'Fine. If that's how you want this to go...'_

_Enjolras threw himself at Grantaire, knocking him back towards the couch pillows._

_'Give me the bottle.'_

_'I can always get more Apollo...'_

_Enjolras grabbed the bottle and pulled it out of his hands._

_'There. Now, where's the rest? I know you have more. Tell me where or I swear, I'll search every inch of this damned apartment.'_

_'Fine. They're under the bed.'_

_Enjolras turned and walked into their bedroom._

_A few minutes passed, and soon Enjolras came back out with bottles in his arms._

_'Is this all?'_

_Grantaire nodded._

_'Grantaire, you need to get out of the apartment, and see someone. I can't help you. I'm not a professional. I'm just... damnit, I don't want to lose you."_

* * *

* * *

"You got help though..." 

"There's help for you too." 

Enjolras yawned. 

"Sleep." 

"No." 

"You'll feel better if you do." 

"No." 

Eventually, Enjolras gave up, and fell asleep. 

Grantaire watched him, and wished he was still alive. It wasn't the first time. 

"I wish I could be with you... There's nothing I want more..." 

He sighed. It wasn't part of his plan for this to happen. Enjolras was the only person he had ever truly loved, and it had ended in this way. The world was cruel. They both had endured enough. 

Perhaps they both were flawed, and a little broken, but one held other together. Now they both had fallen apart as easily as one breaks glass.

Grantaire just hoped he could help Enjolras become... well not whole again, but at least see some light. 

There will always be light if you know where to look. 


End file.
